


Playtime

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia, glowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: The Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel is an Incubus.Natanaele and Nora have only one obvious course of action upon discovering this.Kinktober Day Seven: Dirty talk | Tentacles | Xenophilia | Aphrodisiacs | Creampie | Overstimulation | Double Penetration | Spit-roasting





	Playtime

_This is not exactly how I planned to end my day._

**“I’m glad to hear I can still subvert your expectations.” **Nate’s hands skimmed up her belly as he nudged along her jaw.

**“I envy you,”** Arthur muttered, his claws dragging down her thigh. **“You can hear her wherever you are. I can’t.”**

Nora bit her lip, her muscles twitching. The scent of their pheromones hung in the air, and with every breath it felt like a new wave of sensitive heat caressed down her throat. Arthur’s claws scraped down the inner seam of her suit, gently tearing it without marking her skin, and slipped his hand in to gently scratch at her inner thigh. A heavy breath escaped her lips, just as Nate pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

**“You don’t begrudge kissing our darling Nora whenever you want to read her mind, surely,”** Nate tutted playfully. He gripped the zip of her suit and carefully dragged it down her belly.

**“No, but I’d like to know what she’s thinking across the room,”** Arthur replied, tearing his way up the seam until he reached the crotch of her suit. Nora’s breath hitched as he cut across to the other thigh, and then, slowly, scratched up to where Nate had unzipped her suit.

**“It’s a real mixture of thoughts and feelings,”** Nate told him.

Nora felt cool air wisp against her skin as he cut through the seam laying over her left arm. Large, warm fingers curled around her palm and lifted her arm to Nate’s lips, and Nora gasped as his lips pressed against her wrist. Nate’s tongue brushed over her pulse.

**“Tell me,”** Arthur rasped, baring her right arm. His hands gripped the suit and _tore_.

Nora’s eyes flew open as he gripped her wrist, and she looked over at where Arthur lay. Well. _Arthur_. In place of the slightly grumpy young Elder she had known for six months was a purple-eyed demon, his body lined with similar markings to the silver-eyed demon currently nipping his way up her forearm, except in an almost comically fitting royal purple.

At least, it would have been comical if not for the claw-tipped hand tossing aside bits of torn blue fabric and gently running up her thigh.

Still, those long, thick fingers hooking beneath the seams of her underwear and lightly _tugging_ seemed regal-looking enough. Nate chuckled, his lips finding the crook of her elbow, and made a trail of kisses up her bicep, his fingers following in lazy circles.

**“Do you want to tell him?”** Nate asked, as he traced a claw over the strap of her bra.

“Tell him what?” Nora breathed, her gaze fixed on where Arthur’s hand was coming up to mirror Nate’s, a few mild scratches raising against her arm.

**“About his demonic form,”** Nate replied. His claws cut the strap.

“Will he be upset?” Nora wondered, trying to keep her voice even.

**“Why would I be upset?”** Arthur asked. Nora looked over at him. His brows were furrowed.

**“She thinks it’s funny you’re purple, because you’re practically a king,”** Nate said.

“Don’t be mean,” Nora muttered, trying to look anywhere that wasn’t occupied by a demon.

She failed.

The other strap fell loose, and in perfect sync they sat her up, unhooking the clasp and letting her underwear fall. Nora’s hands weren’t even close to covering her breasts when they pinned her arms above her head. It was Nate’s turn to cut the remaining seam of her underwear, and seeing two pairs of hands grip the ruined, _wet_ fabric and toss it to one side had her stomach dropping expectantly.

**“Would you like to lead?”** Nate asked. **“You’ve never been with her before, after all.”**

Arthur reached up and drew him in for a kiss. Nora watched, her mouth going dry as the Incubi both groaned, those fractured voices growing briefly less _human_. It was almost over as soon as it began, but the thick scent of passionfruit filled the air, and the two Incubi parted. Glowing silver and bright purple gazed down at her. A wave of arousal slammed into Nora without warning, her skin twitching as heat bloomed beneath it. Her hips bucked.

**“I like your ideas,”** Nate murmured.

Arthur smirked.

They moved at the same time. Two mouths found her neck, one on either side, and claws scratched up her thighs, over her belly in unison, to cup her breasts. The ridged pads of their thumbs stroked against her nipples. She found herself pressing her thighs together, wriggling as their teeth scratched her throat and they drew circles around the stiff peaks.

Nate’s teeth had always given her that hot-cold flash of arousal-tempered fear, but that had been one side at a time. With Arthur there, the sensation _doubled_, joining with the little flecks of heat between her thighs. And she could not stop _moving,_ pushing her legs together to get a little more friction against her slit.

**“Arthur, I think we’re leaving our darling human a little _frustrated_,” **Nate purred, pressing a kiss to her neck, and likely against the teeth marks he must have left. **“Why don’t we move on? Unless you _want_ to fluster her a little more.”**

The purple-eyed demon rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger. **“She _is_ fun to fluster,”** he murmured. **“What about both?”**

Something brushed against Nora’s inner thighs, and she looked down to see two tendrils, one dark blue, the other purple, wrapping gently around her legs, pulling them slowly open, wider and wider, until they were slung over each demon. Air whisked against her slick slit, and Nora whimpered, biting her lip. The arousal returned, the air thick with the smell of it as it gently rolled through her this time. Nora arched, trying to raise her hips up. If only one of them would just _touch_ her…

**“Your desperation is _adorable_,” **Nate told her with a laugh, and kissed her clavicle, then above the swell of her breast. **“I’m almost tempted…”**

Nora tried to level him with a glare, but then two warm mouths descended on her breasts and her eyes fluttered shut. The scrape of claws over her ribs, down her belly, was heightened by the lack of sight. If she had her hands free, she would have grabbed those horns and held on, but instead she arched up, wrists straining against their grip. When the ridges on their tongues stroked against the stiff peaks of her nipples, she felt herself _drip_, and Nate laughed softly.

Nate, on her left, was the first to slip his fingers between her thighs, a single finger stroking up her slit, gathering her wetness on the pad as he gently ran it up and down, teasing her labia. Nora whined, trying to buck herself into that gentle friction, hyper-conscious of Arthur’s claws tapping at her thigh even as Nate’s finger slid up towards her clit. At the first brush of the ridged fingertip over her clit, Nora _squeaked_, her thighs tensing. Nate did it again, slowly beginning to rub against it in slow circles. Nora’s hips tried to follow those light circles, even as Arthur’s fingers, now clawless, combed through the curls between her thighs.

His knuckle brushed against her slit, then the tip of his finger, and Nora yelped as Arthur slowly slipped a single finger into her. She wanted him to push in another and start fucking her with them but he didn’t. Carefully avoiding Nate’s work, he gently thrust the single finger in and out, changing it so that ridges lined the skin. Shaking, Nora bucked helplessly, her breath coming out in staccato gasps. This wasn’t fair. It _was not fair_. She was already dripping, and even with the slowness of their fingers, she could _feel _the effect they were having.

**_Shhh,_** Nate soothed, **_let us play. We’ll let you cum, don’t worry. I don’t think Arthur could bear to miss the sight of that._**

Sharp teeth gently nipped the underside of her right breast, and then Arthur was sucking at her again, his finger moving just a little bit faster. Nora’s back arched as best it could with her hands above her head and her thighs pinned open like this. She still didn’t dare open her eyes. She had a feeling if she did, she would tip over the edge in an instant.

There was a repetitive _slick_ noise that coincided with Arthur’s finger slipping in and out of her, and as Nora trembled, she realised it was _her_. Nate’s little circles sped up, and Nora threw her head back, shaking, as Arthur crooked his fingers and started to fuck her steadily with them. Those ridges covered both his fingers, seemingly designed to drag against the sensitive parts of her walls and drive her into a wriggling mess.

**_Enjoying yourself, Arthur?_** Nate teased, the fork of his tongue teasing at Nora’s nipple.

Arthur’s response was something soft and garbled in a language she didn’t recognise, and whatever he said, it made Nate laugh.

**_Well, well, Nora, it looks like you’re going to deflower our dear Elder here,_** Nate told her. She felt him _grin_ as his lips sucked at her. **_How does that make you feel?_**

“You’ve never,” Nora gasped out, as both of them sped their fingers up, “_ever_, before?”

**_No._** Arthur’s voice sounded muffled. **_Never._**

“But,” her voice caught, “you’re, ah, an, _fuck_, an In-cu-bu-_ahh_!”

**_Now, Nora, Incubi can be virgins too,_** Nate tutted. His fingers pressed a little harder. **_And if you’re going to be mean about it, I could always leave you with him and just watch as he explores his powers. When you’ve never used them before, well…they’re fun to play with._**

Arthur angled his fingers, catching her sweet spot on every stroke, and Nora writhed helplessly as that _wet_ sound just got _louder_. That tension started to coil _tighter_.

**_Come on, little girl._** Nate’s fingers moved in _tighter_ circles and Nora’s hips moved frantically against his hand. It just made him laugh. **_Cum for us._**

Her nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists, and that tension between her thighs unfurled in a wave of pleasurable heat that rocked her against the Incubi. Two smug chuckles echoed in her mind as she cried out, her hips struggling as she rode out the orgasm. Her head tossed back. Her thighs tensed against the restraints. She’d been in a situation like this before but the two demons either side of her did not _stop_ as the relief slowly died away, their fingers fucking her still, prolonging that ecstasy until it was too much, too sensitive.

**_Shall we show her a little mercy?_** Nate inquired.

Arthur didn’t respond for a moment, his index finger tracing her slit as his middle fingers remained buried in her. He finally hummed thoughtfully. **_Does she want any?_**

Squirming as their fingers kept _touching_, Nora whined, trying to catch someone’s eye. “Y-you’re _both_, uhhnn, fucking _bastards_,” she growled.

Nate’s fingers finally pulled away from her clit, and Arthur _slowed_, but didn’t _stop_. A kiss pressed against her neck, then her jaw, and Nate slipped his fingers into her mouth for a moment before withdrawing them. Then his mouth was on hers, the wet fingers returning to just _brush_ gently over her nub as he kissed her, slow and deep.

Nora whimpered into the kiss as Arthur’s fingers pulled out, one at a time, and joined Nate’s in rubbing against her clit, one either side in perfect harmony, massaging the little nub until that _ache_ of need was starting to become unbearable. Hips rolling, Nora panted, letting Nate nip those sharp teeth against her lower lip.

**“Arthur,”** Nate murmured, **“I think now is a suitable time.”**

The Elder let out an affirming hum, and his lips found her neck, her collarbone, brushing at the swell of her breast long enough to breathe over a nipple. Teeth scraped her ribs, then her belly, and he kissed his way down her stretch marks. Nate moved his hand from between her thighs. Nora could just about see it disappear between his legs as Arthur mouthed at her hipbone. And Arthur was where her eyes were focused.

Her breath hitched when those purple eyes looked up long enough to meet hers, and without breaking eye-contact, Arthur gently ran his tongue up her slit. Nora cried out sharply, her hands clenching tightly into fists. His movements were slightly uncertain but otherwise skilled, like he knew what he was doing, but also…didn’t.

**“Arthur’s wanted to know a few things about you,”** Nate told her. His hand softly jerked his cock, and Nora wanted to look at him but she was too busy focusing on the way Arthur’s tongue ran down to her perineum. He smoothed his thumb over her pulse. **“So I told him to work it out for himself. And look at him, he’s having fun.”**

Arthur’s fingers spread her, exposing her clit to the gentle lapping of his tongue. Nate released her wrist, and carefully guided her left hand to his cock. Nora immediately wrapped her fingers around it. Nate’s moan was gentle. He nuzzled into her, running his claws gently up and down her thigh. Tremors followed in the wake of the gentle scratching, but Nora’s eyes were still fixed on Arthur’s. He didn’t look away from her for a moment as he slowly lapped at her, up and down.

**“Put your hands on his horns,”** Nate ordered gently.

Nora hurried to obey, and she watched the bright purple eyes _flare_. Arthur’s mouth surged against her, lips pressing firmly to her slit in a deep kiss. His beard rasped against the sensitive skin. The vibrant purple disappeared as his eyes closed, and one of Arthur’s arms curled around her thigh, holding her tighter as he covered her slit and ground the flat of his tongue against her clit. Ridges had formed on it, both on the top and the underside.

Nora moaned, pulling him against her as her back arched. Her palm rubbed against Nate’s cock, and wetness covered it. Nora looked down, able to look away without the hypnotic gaze, and caught sight of the gently pulsing blue lights running up the Incubus’ veins, wrapping around the head of his cock. Nate reached down, and Nora realised that some of the blue light was trails of precum. He swiped some off with his thumb, and then raised it to her lips. Nora parted them without being asked, leaning forward to suck on the pad. The sweet flavour of passionfruit coated her tongue.

**“You fluctuate wildly between misbehaving and being a very good girl,”** Nate noted. **“But you seem to put anything in your mouth if I hold it to your lips.”**

Nora groaned around his thumb, looking at him with a weak glare.

**“Oh don’t worry, I rather like that about you,”** he chuckled. **“In this case, what you just put in your mouth will prove very enjoyable for us all.”**

_It’s just your cum,_ Nora thought, rolling her eyes. _It’s been in my mouth before._

**“Usually,” he agreed. “This time I made it a little more potent.”**

Nora’s brow furrowed, but when he slipped his thumb out and wiped a little more off to give to her, she accepted it. She was still fixed on the sight of Arthur’s mouth working at her, and the slow waves of pleasurable heat that rolled through her with each lap of his tongue. A _grunt_ escaped him, his claws digging into her thighs, and his tongue sped up.

An aroused _heat_ suddenly bloomed beneath her skin, like a wave of sensitive warmth that rushed down her spine and coiled directly below where Arthur’s tongue was rubbing at her clit. Her nails dug into his horns, and when Arthur growled, Nora looked down, only to be caught in that unhuman gaze. His mouth wrapped around her clit and somehow now the pleasure was _sharper,_ stronger. She whimpered, and Nate laughed softly next to her.

**“I see you’re starting to feel the difference,”** he teased. **“Are you done playing with your food yet, Arthur?”**

Nora felt something forked stroke over her lower lips, and Arthur nodded.

The sensation of a demonic tongue slowly filling her was familiar, but Arthur seemed determined to tease. Too late, Nora remembered the _side effect_ of demonic saliva as he worked the slick muscle into her, just far enough to touch that sweet spot. A choked noise escaped her lips. Nate pulled her in for a kiss as Arthur began to fuck her on his tongue, moving it hard and fast. Evidently this was what Nate had meant about him not _playing with his food_.

**_You should have seen some of the thoughts he’s been having about you,_** Nate told her, running those ridged fingers against her nipples. **_Having you completely at his mercy like this, tied up and blindfolded as he makes you cum without touching your clit. Putting you on your knees and watching your lips wrap around his cock. _**

The pictures flashed in her mind, but Nate hadn’t put them there. She heard Arthur panting shakily between her thighs, and those claws dug in a little _harder_. The pinpricks of pain were like a bolt of needy heat. The next swipe of Arthur’s tongue forced a _yelp_ from her, and as a haze settled over her mind, she realised that she was succumbing to the effects of the Elder’s saliva.

** _Arthur here gained an encyclopaedic knowledge of how to give pleasure when he became a demon, and he’s been desperate to try it out ever since. And you…you just fell into his lap like a present. All high libido and thigh-hugging boots. He couldn’t stop thinking about fucking you. _ **

The tension unfurled and pleasure rushed through her. Nora’s voice peaked, her eyes squeezing shut as her hips quivered in Arthur’s grip. The grind of his ridged tongue against her clit was almost _unbearably_ good, and even as that oversensitivity hit he didn’t stop, fingers still fucking her hard and fast. The orgasm persisted almost _too_ long after it should have ended.

“Fu- uh- Nate, it’s- it’s too-” she cried.

**_We’re not going to hurt you,_** Nate murmured. **_Let him play._**

This was not _play_. This was _torture, _and Nora was loving every minute.

As the overstimulation died away into a sensitivity that had her _twitching_ with each thrust of his fingers, the haze from earlier slowly settled over her. She had cum twice – some part of her should have been satisfied, but now she wanted _more_. A picture of her lips around a dark blue cock flashed in her mind, and her eyes found Nate’s, the burning silver gaze crinkling at the sides with amusement.

**“All right, little girl,”** he teased. **“Since you want it so badly.”**

He shifted up the bed, and even as Nora had to shut her eyes from the combined barrage of Arthur’s fingers and mouth, her thighs still held wide by tentacles, she could smell the potent scent of passionfruit. Nate reached down and carefully grabbed her hair. Nora managed to open her eyes, and saw the other wrapped around the base of his cock. His hips shifted forward, bringing the tip of him within reach. Nora stuck her tongue out, swiping it up the underside of the head and swirling it around until a satisfied groan escaped the demon above her. Nate came a little closer, and Nora wrapped her lips around him. Her moans were muffled against the thickness of him, and she managed to trace her tongue over one of the ridges lining him.

**“I love how your mind gets when you do this,”** Nate growled, and thrust his hips just a little, slipping more of him past her lips. Nora’s muffled whimper made him chuckle, just as Arthur’s fingers honed in on that sweet spot and started to rub at it mercilessly. **“You just _need_ to please someone. You have to put that beautiful mouth of yours to good use. It’s delightful.”**

**_In a moment, you’re going to be bent over with me fucking you until you’re a shaking mess,_** Arthur’s voice promised, and Nora could just about turn her head to look at the glowing purple eyes as he sucked at her clit. **_What do you think about that?_**

Maybe it was because she had her lips around the source of a liquid aphrodisiac, or maybe it was just the result of being in bed with two demons, but at the thought of Arthur flipping her over and fucking her from behind, Nora came, her mouth pulling free of Nate’s cock to give her some air as she shook, thighs tense and back arching. In moments that sensation of _too much_ rushed through her in bursts of hot and cold.

The Elder finally pulled his fingers out of her, pressing kisses to her slit before standing. Gripping her hips, he rolled her onto her belly, then up onto her knees, and when he stood between her thighs she could feel his cock press against her clit.

**“Don’t worry about leaving her unsatisfied,” **Nate told him, and knelt in front of her. **“You won’t run out of stamina any time soon.”**

The hands on her hips slid down to grab hold of her ass, and Arthur’s thumbs spread her open for him again as he gently rocked back and forth, brushing the ridges of his cock against the nub. Nora _squeaked_, her eyes falling on the cock in front of her. She licked her lips, even as Arthur slid back. The tip of him spread her open, and Nora’s nails dug into the sheets below them, her lashes fluttering, as the first inch slipped into her. So _full_, and yet not too full. It was perfect. The dull pain of claws dug into her ass, and Arthur’s fractured voice groaned behind her as the Incubus began to work his cock deeper into her. The ridged thickness brushed at her lower lips as it slid in inch by inch. Listening to Arthur gasp as his hips met her ass was _music_.

**“Give her a few thrusts,” **Nate advised.

Arthur did as he was told, and Nora _yelped_, heat rushing through her as he rubbed at her sweet spot. Nate chuckled above her, combing his fingers gently through her hair as he guided her mouth to his cock. The sweet smell of his cum made Nora’s mind hazy again, and she stuck out her tongue to lick at him as he came within reach.

**“Oh, fuck, Nora,”** Nate groaned. **“You’re perfect, darling.”**

**“I think she’s more than ready,”** Arthur murmured.

Nate idly curled a lock of her hair around his claw. **“Agreed.”**

Nora bobbed her head before he could say anything else, and Nate _growled_ in that arousingly animalistic way, bucking his hips to push more of him past her lips.

Arthur’s heavy exhale behind her was the only warning she got before he was _fucking_ her, cock grinding hard against her walls. Nora gripped Nate’s hips to steady herself, muffled whimpering escaping her.

**“She’s such a minx,” **Nate gasped, his hands firm in her hair. His claws were just sharp enough to prick and too blunt to hurt, but it felt _good_ and Nora managed to work her tongue around him as he fucked her mouth.

**“I thought she might be,”** Arthur panted, running his equally blunted claws up and down her back, raking them over her ass. The lines of heat left in their wake dropped straight to that tension that was even now being stoked by his thrusting. Fucking _demonic_ _saliva_.

**“Oh, she’s cross about what your tongue did to her,”** Nate laughed, just as a little more slipped past her lips. **“She thinks we cheated.”**

Arthur’s hand stroked gently over the place where he filled her, teasing at the sensitive lips. Nora squeaked, her nails digging into Nate’s stormcloud-coloured skin. Now and then, the sweet taste of passionfruit would coat her tongue, and that haze would _deepen_. She didn’t want to be anywhere else right now. No, she hadn’t planned to walk onto the bridge of the Prydwen and find Nate and Arthur kissing passionately, but _fuck_, she couldn’t believe she’d almost considered leaving Nate behind. She needed to take him everywhere, apparently.

There was a grunt, and then Arthur’s thrusts sped up. One hand slid beneath her, resting against her stomach, and Nora half-expected his fingers to slide down and touch her. But just the _promise_ of them being there filled her belly with butterflies. Trembling, Nora closed her eyes as she bobbed her head a little more to work with Nate’s thrusting.

**“I don’t need mindreading to know what she wants,”** Arthur groaned. His fingers pushed against her mound, against the exact spot above that sensitive spot on her walls.

Nora came, shaking helplessly as her eyes flew open and then rolled upwards. White heat filled her body, her skin _prickling_ with an abrupt and merciless oversensitivity. That haze cleared from her mind as the pleasure rocked her. Arthur groaned, his grip on her tightening as he fucked her through it. A heavy breath escaped him, and he slowed just a little.

**“How are you handling it?”** Nate teased.

Nora reached up and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, rubbing against his knot. His grip in her hair tightened. His hips bucked unevenly. Victorious, Nora was still nevertheless shaking as Arthur’s thrusts didn’t stop. The electrified sensation of his cock in her was slow to die away, and she jerked helplessly. She wasn’t sure if she wanted more or if she wanted him to stop, but she let him carry on, and in a few moments more of that sweet taste was coating her tongue as Nate’s low growls filled the room.

**“You are playing a dangerous game, little girl,”** he warned.

The breathless edge to his voice did little to detract from the inherent _threat_ of his words. It should have made Nora’s alarm bells ring, screaming _DANGER_, but instead she looked up, her eyes meeting his. Nate bared his teeth in a slightly shaking grin.

**“Absolutely precious,” **he groaned. **“Look at you. Mmm. It’s like you can’t get enough of me. Go on, Arthur. Touch her.”**

Those fingers pressed against her clit and started to _rub_, and Nora almost _screamed_ past Nate’s cock as the sharpness of the pleasure throbbed between her thighs. She could believe that Arthur had learned everything about sex from his demonic powers. He knew the exact pressure and speed to rub at her and have her hips bucking desperately against his hand. And _that fucking saliva-!_

**“Didn’t exactly take much to have you desperate for us,”** Arthur panted. **“I thought I’d have to seduce you properly to persuade you into this.”**

Any other man and Nora would’ve have to take a break to breathe after having her mouth fucked like this. But Nate didn’t let her ache or tire, just kept on bucking his hips, withdrawing and filling, managing to get down her throat. And Nora found her favourite part was where he withdrew far enough for the sweet taste to coat her tongue again. She knew it was an aphrodisiac, and fuck, it was probably addictive, but _oh…_

**“She likes the danger,”** Nate panted, as Nora gripped his cock a little tighter around that knot. **“How many women in the Commonwealth would agree to getting fucked like this by two Incubi? Your Sisters in Steel don’t count.”**

Arthur snorted.

Nora came almost without warning. Shrieking, the _wet_ noise of Arthur’s cock fucking her got louder, and this time the ridges on his cock _fluttered_ as she clenched down on him. They massaged at her walls, rubbing that sweet spot. Neither of them laughed this time, but twin moans of pleasure filled the air and settled over Nora’s body like a caress. She had a feeling Arthur’s fingers wouldn’t stop, and her hips squirmed desperately away from his hand as she was _fucking_ proved right.

**“You must be wondering why you aren’t tired,”** Nate commented.

Oh, _shit_.

**“That’s right, darling.” **Nate’s hips picked up speed, fucking her mouth harder. **“We didn’t want you falling asleep on us. Couldn’t do that before you’d experienced everything. Arthur?”**

Nora took deep breaths through her nose as her lips came to rest just above the knot at the base of Nate’s cock. She squeaked indignantly as Arthur’s fingers left her clit, but then something wet dripped over her ass, just above where he was drilling her relentlessly, and her arousal skyrocketed once more.

**“How are you so _perfect?”_ **Nate breathed, one hand caressing her cheek. His fingers glowed. **“A reward, beautiful, for being so damned _fuckable.”_**

Something _licked_ her nipple.

Nora jumped, but couldn’t look down. The _lick_ came again, and Nora heard the gentle _slap_ as it caused her breast to sway and meet the other one. And then the _lick_ rubbed over her other nipple. Nora remembered the tentacles Nate had summoned before, just as the soft, slick touch gently wrapped around her breast, softly massaging. The wet tip slowly flicked at her nipple, back and forth, and _oh fucking demonic saliva, **again**, _it sent little frissons of heat to where Arthur was _– still – _fucking her. And again, around her other breast, until Nora was trembling, sweat dripping down her thighs, mixing with her slick. Arthur moaned a little louder, digging his claws into her.

**“Getting close, Arthur?”** Nate purred.

He seemed to be. **“Not quite,”** Arthur panted.

A wet tendril brushed Nora’s clit and she almost snapped her thighs shut with a scream. _Too_ good. Too much. But still she wanted more. And as the wetness rubbed her nub in hard little circles, another stroked at her ass.

**“Yes or no?”** Arthur asked.

_Fuck, **yes**,_ Nora thought, nodding, because she had no intention of slipping Nate out of her mouth to reply.

Nate chuckled, and without further ado the tentacle gently pushed past the ring of muscle. The pressure and fullness seemed designed perfectly for her, emphasising the thickness of Arthur’s cock as he fucked her. Breathless panting was coming loudly from his mouth and Nora _squeezed_ him gently with her inner walls.

**“Fuck,”** the Elder snarled, claws digging into her again.

Nora moaned. Between the little pinpricks of pain, the pressure in her ass, the gentle licking, the tentacle rubbing against her clit…how did they do this to her? She’d lost count how many times she’d come on Arthur’s cock, and yet here she was, getting close to the edge _again_. How long had they been here?

The tentacle filled her ass, thick enough to be just enough for her, and then it began to fuck her slowly. It was slick with its own lubricant, gliding in and out without issue. Nora was ruined for human men. Nora was ruined for humans. There was no way anyone without a drop of demon blood was going to satisfy her again, and she groaned at the realisation. These two bastards.

**“Oh fuck, now she’s _really_ pissed,”** Nate laughed. **“Don’t worry, little girl. We’ll be more than happy to be the only two that get to fuck you from now on. You can spend every evening like this. One of us in your mouth and the other taking you however you want.” **

Half a dozen fantasies filled her mind at once and Nate’s voice cracked.

**“She’s a keeper,”** he breathed. **“She keeps this up, Arthur, and you and I, _mmm_, we’re going to peak when she does.”**

The thought of that…

**“Do you glow, Arthur?”** Nate asked suddenly.

**“Mmm,”** Arthur groaned. A growl ripped from his throat.

Nate hummed thoughtfully. **“Why don’t we…”**

He slid one hand from her hair to hold her to his cock and made a motion Nora couldn’t see. Whatever it was, both of them seemed to enjoy the thought. Fractured moans filled the air, and then they both _twitched_. Arthur’s thrusting was uneven, choppy, but Nora was so keyed up now that it didn’t matter. That _fluttering_ sensation from Arthur’s cock stroked against her sweet spot, and as Nate’s cock jerked, so did Arthur’s.

Nora almost collapsed against the bed when she came, held up only by the two demons gripping her tightly as she writhed under the powerful waves of ecstasy that racked her. It rushed through her whole body like a heat that prickled at her skin. The tentacles playing with her seemed _cool_ on her skin, the wet trails they left on her a chilly contrast to the hot relief coursing through her.

Arthur let out a warning shout, and then those ridges really _did_ flutter as tremors shook him, travelling from the base to the tip and filling her with something that bordered on _hot_. Nate’s _growl_ seemed to reverberate throughout the room, and for a moment the claws in her hair sharpened before he shakily came in her mouth. The thick sweetness never escaped her lips – Nora swallowed it down without hesitation.

The base of Nate’s cock swelled up but he didn’t push it into her mouth, and though Arthur’s cock spread her with his knot, there was no pain there. And in a few seconds, he seemed to have forced it to deflate. The two demons pulled out at once. Nora whimpered at the sudden _emptiness_, despite the sudden dripping sensation of Arthur’s cum, and just as she moved to hang her head, Nate gently pulled at her hair, holding her face up.

They were-

Something blue and glowing and _liquid_, smelling heavily of fresh passionfruit, hit her lips, then her neck and breasts, and Nora looked up in outrage to see a grinning silver-eyed demon, holding his cock, panting but _smug_ as he gazed down at her. That was when splatters of wetness coated her back, and Nora turned to _glare_ at Arthur. He couldn’t have looked less sorry if he’d _tried_.

“I hate you both,” she growled.

**“Oh come now, little girl.”** The tentacles lapped at her again. **“It’s only fair, after everything we did for you.”**

“Did _to_ me,” Nora corrected, and as Nate released her hair she slumped down on the bed with a groan. The sheets would be filthy, but she could always wash them. Or burn them. And then take a bath.

**“A bath sounds nice,”** Nate agreed, as Arthur slipped in behind her.

Nora glared up at the smirking demon when he knelt by her, laying by her side, and pointed her finger at his handsome face. “You,” she said, “you’re not invited.”


End file.
